Cutiesunflower's 2019 Celebration
Bayley Boombox: I wanna play some music! Boombox: Go ahead. (Bayley Boombox plays some music.) Flower Tree: Flower Grassy: Have a party popper. Flower Grassy: Okay... Flower Tree: It's yours. It's kinda late for it, but have it anyway. Flower Grassy: Thanks. Flower Lei: I want one too! Purse: Well, in 2019, I'm not gonna stop being proud in replacing Pickaxe! Chef Hat: I still don't understand why you're so proud about that. Cheeseburger: She's a bit of a showoff, especially if it means she takes someone else's role. Dora Puffball: I want to learn Ingles better! Cyan Grassy: Live on, dream on. Cinema Lights: Let's get this party started! (Cinema lights lights up Citikit with pretty lights and fireworks.) Troja: Now THAT'S what I call a party! Hawaii Token: Time for a dance! Birthday Cake: And a celebration! Ice Cream Cake: With ice cream! Yoylecake: And yoyleberries! Evil Cake: And evilness! Inverse Top Hat: Yeah! Angel Cookie: No! Emerald Top Hat: Stop fighting! Cerulean Top Hat: Yeah! Inverted Top Hat: Fine. Evil Hat: You're no fun. Rainbow Rug: But being evil sucks. Ice Tiki: Well, I made an ice sculpture for 2019. Stone Tiki: Ooh, pretty! Mug: I'm jealous... Yellow Screenie: Neat! Green Popsicle: Great! I love it! Red Popsicle: Bad! I hate it! Sparrowhawkjr: •_• KFC French Fries: I'm scared of ice! (Cyan Ice Cube is seen next to KFC French Fries.) KFC French Fries: Gah! Mellows: Sandra, are you excited foe 2019? Sandra: Yeah! Matthew: Me too. Red Mini Furby: Who isn't? Plum Mini Furby: I'm not. I don't like the number 9. Yellow Mini Furby: That's a dumb reason. Corn Dog: Probably she has good reasoning. Blue Mini Furby: Maybe she does? Green Mini Furby: Plum, why aren't you excited? Plum Mini Furby: I'm not really scared of the number 9, I'm just not prepared. Orange Mini Furby: For what? School? Purple Mini Furby: Appointments? Pink Mini Furby: Spiders!? Plum Mini Furby, no, not just that, just an assortment of things I'm not prepared for in general, OK? Aqua Mini Furby: OK. Troja: I wonder what Garrett is doing right now... (Meanwhile in the Retired Chamber...) Garrett: Do we even get time to breathe new air? Purple Clock: Probably not. Blue Gaty: Welp, maybe 2019 is the year we're freed from the retired chamber... Purple Melony: It's so cramped! Maybe Cutie will make it bigger? Hershey's: Maybe so. Crystal Ice Cube: I want out! Animated Snowman wants to smash me! Animated Snowman: Ho ho ho! Time to get squished! Pink Ice Cube: Oh no! Christmas Present: Take cover! Princess Green Rocky: Gasp! Animated Snowman: Time to go to ho ho hell! Yellow Clock: No! (Animated Snowman starts squishing people with a hammer in the Retired Chamber.) Cutiesunflower: Hey! Now I have to recover everyone you killed! You should be ashamed of yourself, Animated Snowman! Animated Snowman: Ho ho how? (Cutiesunflower recovers everyone Animated Snowman killed.) Cutiesunflower: There. Marshmallow Brownie: Whew! Thanks, Cutie! Cutiesunflower: No problem. (Meanwhile outside the Retired Chamber...) Watering Can: I hope that in 2019, I grow lots of pretty plants! Firey 114: My resolution is to be less lazy! Flass: My resolution is to be with Blass more. Blass: My resolution is to be fit. Firey 115: Blass, that's really generic, no offense. Mortar and Pestle: My resolution is to... Do things. Firey 114: That's also lame. Herb Cookie: Well, whatever our resolution is, they're for good reasons! Fiery 115: Yes, they are! Male Cutiesunflower: 2019, heer I cum! Blue Gaty: Yep. I hope this year improves my life. Yellow Gaty: So does me! Cutiesunflower: Anyways, I hope everyone will have a great 2019. Bobo: Happy New Year everybody!! Category:Specials